All Dogs go to Zootopia
All Dogs go to Zootopia is a crossover fanfic by PrinceBalto. Premise Charlie Barkin and his wife, Sasha Barkin (Nee La Fleur), have settled down and started a family with pups of their own, three daughters, Annabelle the Younger, Laila and Katrina. Annabelle the angel whippet is looking at a map in heaven of the entire universe, and sees the ongoing struggle of Nick and Judy as trouble once again rises in the form of a new criminal, Omri Curvehorn the ibex. Charlie and Sasha are transformed into the form of Zootopians for this mission. This version of ADGTH is a blend between the movie and TV series, with Charlie and Sasha remaining street dogs at the end of the sequel, but visiting David often. Also, in my version of ADGTH, Flo the collie in the first film is Charlie's sister, the difference in appearance being explained by them both being mutts that take the appearance of the breeds of their parents (They have a German shepherd father and a Collie mother). Sent by the evil Red to stop them are the wicked and beautiful she-hellhound Belladonna and Carface and Killer. Chapter 1 Charlie Barkin had achieved a happy new life: He had taken the gorgeous Sasha as his mate, had three puppies, a trio of daughters, Annabelle the Younger, also known as Annie, Laila and Katrina. He was happy, truly happy. "Life couldn't get any better," he said, nuzzling Sasha. Sasha's tail wagged happily. "Let's hope it stays that way. No missions for awhile..." she said. As if his mate's words had caused it to happen, Annabelle, the leader of the canine angels, appeared. "Well, it seems you're very content," she said by way of introducing herself. Charlie sighed. "What do you want, Annabelle?" he asked. Annabelle continued to smile. "I have a mission for you," she said. Charlie turned and shook his head. "I knew it," he said. Annabelle sighed. "If you're worried about being separated from your family, which I know you are, you may bring Sasha with you and Itchy," she said. Charlie turned. "What's the problem and where are we going?" he asked. Annabelle nodded. "You're going far from here, to another realm and dimension, a place inhabited only by animals called the Kingdom of Terra. In its capital city, Zootopia, a young couple is in danger after helping the city. When you arrive there, you will walk upright like them and wear clothes like them," she said. Charlie nodded. "When do we leave?" he asked. Annabelle looked right at him. "Right now," she said. Sasha got worried. "But what about the pups?" she asked. Itchy's girlfriend Bess arrived on the scene in time to hear her speak. "Itchy and II will watch them," she said. Annabelle smiled. "All right, well, let's get a move on," she said. The pink whippet opened a portal. Charlie and Sasha said sad goodbyes to their pups and then walked through. Little did they know, Red, the cat ruler of Hell and master of darkness, had sent his best agent, Belladonna the hellhound, the cousin of Annabelle, to stop them, along with bumbling minions Carface and Killer. Red smiled. "There will be bloodshed in Zootopia. Charlie will never stop that," he said. He then laughed a laugh that shook the fiery realm of Hell. When Charlie and Sasha emerged from the portal, they had become as Zootopians. Charlie wore a black t-shirt and shorts, while Sasha wore a cute pink top and jeans. Charlie smiled. "Well, don't you look lovely?" he said. Sasha kissed him. "You look handsome," she said. The two nodded, and then Annabelle appeared to them. "Ah, good. Now, the two you are looking for are Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps, a fox and a bunny respectively. You will find them around here. They are a recently married young couple," she said, showing a portal image of them as a guide. Charlie and Sasha nodded, then, when Annabelle left, they took off. Category:Crossovers Category:Crossovers with All Dogs go to Heaven Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Mainline continuity Category:Mainline continuity derivatives Category:PrinceBalto Category:Chapter fics Category:Stories where the other main cast appears